DREAM
by VAMP-RENThead
Summary: Was I still asleep or awake? Wishful thinking.


My dream started out odd.

I was up to bat on a gravel baseball field near a main road. It was sunny but the sky was a bluish gray. I was standing at home plate a little tanned and having a really great time. I could hear people cheering my name. Then I zeroed in on the voice who called my name the loudest; it came from 3rd base. "Come on Bella! Hit me home!" Jacob yelled. I nodded in his direction. He made some sort of code to Sam who was on 2nd base. Then I stood at home and stared down Seth Clearwater who was pitching. I took a look at all the positions. Sue Clearwater was at 1st. Followed by Jared on 2nd, and her daughter Leah on 3rd. Out in the outfield Colin and Paul took up Center and Right field. With Brady as Catcher. Finally Kim took up Left field.

I had the rest of the pack on my team. Sam, Jake and I were 1st, 2nd, and 3rd. Quil, Embry and Charlie were in the outfield. With Billy as pitcher and Emily as catcher. They were all cheering my name.

Seth wound up his arm and threw me a ball right down the middle of the plate. I hit it as hard as I could and it went very near to a home run. I made it to 3rd, which let Sam and Jacob get home. Charlie and Billy were shouting the loudest than anyone.

Next was Charlie. Sue raised her arms and shouted to her team "Come on guys, move in!" Charlie shot her a dirty glance. "You won't be saying that in a moment" I hoped to god he at least hit the ball. We were in the middle in the game and we were tied at 9-9. Seth threw Charlie a curve ball and he missed. "Strike one!" Quil's grandfather shouted. He was the umpire. The outfield howled with laughter. Well, so did the entire team. That made Charlie get a tighter grip on the bat. Seth threw another one and Charlie hit it over the fence. "HOME RUN!!" Quil shouted from the bench suddenly clutching the fence for dear life. I ran as fast as a I could just to get back home. Paul and Jared threw their hats on the ground.

Once I got to home plate I went behind the main fence. Jacob was there with waiting arms. "That was a beautiful hit, Bells!" Then he kissed me real quick. We didn't want the entire team to say "HEY! None of that!" Of course Embry said it anyway. Not before I threw my own hat at him.

Then after a couple of innings the score was announced 13-13. At the time we had 2 outs and only one more batter; Quil. Either Quil got home or it was a tie. That meant we couldn't get bragging rights.

We all sat on the bench awaiting Quil's hit. Well, me and Jake were holding hands at the time. He hit one just past 2nd base but Paul went to get it and overthrew it past 2nd to Seth. Quil rounded out to 3rd and Seth also overthrew it. Because of those mistakes we won the game. All of us cheered and hugged Quil as hard as we could. Of course Billy got in on the action also.

Then Jared walked up to Embry. He was very crestfallen but handed Embry a $20. Embry faked a little cough and Jared rolled his eyes. "Embry is the best baseball player, ever." Then walked away with the rest of his sullen teammates. Embry smiled a smile brighter than the sun and pocketed the money. "Embry, what was all that. What did you do?" He couldn't help but smile. "Couldn't help a bet. I knew we'd win!"

Then suddenly the scene changed of my dream.

It was just me and Jake. We were climbing some kind of hill or mountain. It was very cold and just before sunrise. Bad thing was, half way up I changed my mind.

"Jake. I want to go down. I'm done." I could basically hear him sigh and roll his eyes. "Bella come on. In the same time I could take you down there we would already be at the top." Then he continued to climb. I glared at his back and growled "Pushy werewolf." I could hear him laughing even a few feet above me.

Then when we were nearly to the top I seen a flash in my eyes. "What the hell was that all about?" Jake didn't answer he just continued towards the top. I sighed and followed him up there. As soon as I reached the top he took a picture again.

I couldn't keep my rage in any longer. "JACOB BLACK! WHAT IS THE ME---" I was rendered speechless. The lake was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. Well the most beautiful body of water at least. Especially when the sun was just rising it was the most beautiful color. I felt Jake pick me up and snuggle close to me.

"What do you think?" He kissed my cheek. I held onto him closer and brought his ear down to mine. "It's beautiful. Thank you" Then I kissed his ear. As we sat there (well only I sat there. He stood there) I thought bubbled up to my lips. "You didn't have to make me walk, though" I muttered. A smile sparkled his eyes. "Your right." Then before I knew what he was doing we were running down the hill towards the water.

I couldn't' help but scream from excitement. The wind blowing on my face wasn't that bad and neither was the arms that were holding me. I nearly screamed until we reached the water. We stood there gazing at the sun for the longest time. Then he abruptly sniffed my hair. "Much much more enjoyable" I sighed into his chest. There was no reason to argue with him. I was scared but it was enjoyable on both sides. I didn't want _him _to know that though.

Then he started to walk in the water. I only realized that because the water was splashing in my face. "No, _no, _**NO! **Come on, Jake. The water is freezing." He stopped and thought about that for a minute. I could always get my way with Jake. I smiled victoriously for a moment. "Your right, Bells" Then he started running more in the water. I went to scream at him and call him stupid but he threw me into the freezing water.

Under water I opened my eyes and seen him laughing. I couldn't' be sure though. As soon as I went back up he was laughing so loud I was surprised that I couldn't hear it under water. I sat in the water and folded my arms.

"Very funny. You know what else is funny?" He continued to laugh but answered for me. "What honey?' I stood up and pouted.

"I want a divorce." He stopped laughing but he was still amused at me. "Already? We didn't even last a week." Then he lost the amused look and looked so innocent. "If that's what you want…" he trailed off.

I glared at him. "Shut up, smart ass. You knew I was kidding." He made a face like he still didn't believe me. I jumped on him meaning to declare my love but all that came out was "You know I love y-AHHH" When I jumped on him we both went tumbling in the water laughing.

Then I awoke in a bed. I looked around. I was in a small, warm room that was painted blue. I looked to find clothes everywhere. I looked up at the door and the initials **J.B** and **B.S.B** were carved in a little heart. Then I looked next to me. Jacob was laying next to me with his arm strewn around me. Then I realized those weren't dreams at all. They were all memories.

The baseball game recently happened. The last week I believe. Paul got so mad after that game. Then the second was a part of our honeymoon. That was fun, I sort of missed everyone though. I missed Charlie horribly. I looked back at the sleeping Jacob and kissed his forehead. He suddenly awoke. "Morning, beautiful. How'd you sleep?" I thought about my night and couldn't find a word to describe it. "I don't know. You were in all of it, so it was pretty great." Then he smiled at me and told me how much he loved me. I sealed my own promise with a kiss.


End file.
